


失效恋爱理论

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [17]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Gaby真的很讨厌Solo和Mendez这一对总是出其不意
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 8





	失效恋爱理论

1.

Gaby猜Mendez正无比渴望从这种局面中逃离。当她端着酒杯无意转了圈椅子随意看过去、却发现Mendez正对她迅速眨动起了眼睛时就猜到了，三分钟之前她对Mendez隔空举杯的时候，Mendez还和她并不认识但Mendez显然十分熟悉的CIA同事聊得正欢，而这会儿，那里的场景已然变成了Solo硬生生挤在了两人中间然后圈着Mendez的腰把他箍紧在自己的身边。如往常一样，Solo没给Mendez留下分毫的、真正意义上的私人空间。 

Gaby咽下了嘴里的酒后朝他们走去。 

“Mendez，和我喝一杯？” 

比起周围其他同事面对Solo时尴尬又紧张的笑，Gaby的神色就自然得多了，她玲珑地弯下身去把Mendez面前的果汁塞到他手里，做出意图再明显不过的邀请，“一整晚只喝混合果汁，不无聊吗？” 

“他今天不太适合喝酒。”Solo立刻把防备目标从Mendez的普通同事换成了Gaby，他伸长手臂隔在两人中间，像是要把一切对Mendez有害的事物都屏蔽，“他这几天都没有睡好。” 

不过这次没再保持一贯沉默的Mendez及时把他的手挡了回去： 

“Gaby难得回来一趟，我可以陪她少喝一些。” 

他对Solo安抚性地笑笑，Gaby则在那瞬没忍住用力瞪了过去——谁能相信已近中年的Tony Mendez事事还要经由Napoleon Solo严加管束？但事实就是如此，在Gaby认识他们这么久以后，她也依旧没能对此习以为常。 

“好吧，不能超过一杯。”Solo似是权衡了很久才施予一点空间，“我会注意着的，一旦……” 

写满警告的尾音被截断在Gaby拉起Mendez的动作里，比Mendez矮上许多的伶俐女孩成了这一方天地的救世主，她拉着Mendez大步走向吧台坐下，又全权做主为他喊了一杯酒。 

她才不怕在昏黄灯光下似有若无地盯着这里的特工Solo先生，不怕他能烧穿人的眼神，也不怕他的事后报复。 

“时时刻刻‘照看’着你？”Gaby敲敲桌子又朝某个方位努努嘴，“Solo还真是个满分——男友哈。” 

她拖长了音，Mendez不可能听不出来这其中并不带恶意的尖利讽刺。和人聊得热络时Solo凭空插入宣布无谓主权是太常发生的戏码，深知抗议无用的Mendez早就明白更适合他的处理方式是事后私下同受到惊吓的同事道歉——毕竟Solo那张半笑不笑沉下的脸怎么看都极易给人带去阴影。只是眼下面对Gaby出于关心的质询，Mendez也就只好顺应她的想法给出回答： 

“是啊，时时刻刻，”Mendez抿唇笑，却也不免下意识松松领带然后轻叹了口气，“有时候这还真有点……” 

“让人头疼，是吧。”晶透的酒精饮品在杯沿磕碰的瞬间晃荡，读懂了Mendez心思的Gaby不无得意地为自己补充： 

“我就知道。” 

2\. 

Gaby完全可以理解Mendez的抱怨——哪怕他几乎从不抱怨。这多少和他的性格有关，从她得知Solo对Mendez产生兴趣的第一天，她就知道Mendez的这份好脾气迟早会成为被Solo掌控的软肋。她品味着这点了然，看向一边监视着目标一边还要在电话中打探Mendez衣食住行所有细节的Solo，再次对大洋彼岸的中情局救援专家倍生同情。 

“我帮你查过明天的气温，你身上那件毛衣背心该脱了，”Solo对Gaby瞟向自己的眼神全然不顾，他被Mendez电话里的声音隔离在了无人能打扰的甜蜜世界，“穿得太热也会引起咳嗽。” 

好说话的那位想必在电话那头软软应了句“知道了”，否则Solo的嘴角的弧度怎么又快咧到了瘆人的程度？Gaby抱起手臂搓搓胳膊，很久以前对Solo的“无微不至”产生的羡慕之情早就变成了对Mendez的庞大同情。 

“汉堡吃一顿就够了，今天的晚餐我已经帮你预定好了，你听到门铃声响开门取一下就可以。” 

“目标房里好像有动静……” 

好在身处任务中的Solo还分得清轻重缓急，他利落地切断电话望向监视屏幕，那里面的一派平静把Gaby的玩味神情烘托得更有谴责意味： 

“Solo，你确定你要继续对Mendez管头管脚吗？？” 

Solo对这突如其来的问题也一时听不出头绪，他摆正姿态，难得迷糊地问Gaby在说什么。 

“我不会告诉你Mendez和我抱怨了些什么，”Gaby抓住Solo难得不那么精明的时机当下决定夸大其词，反正Mendez不仅不会追究之外搞不好还会帮她圆谎，“我只能告诉你，你再持续像个控制狂一样管着Mendez的话，他早晚会受不了的。” 

“到时啊……”仗着两人好友兼早期对Solo施以多次援手的恋爱顾问，Gaby用手指挑了挑发尾堂堂正正地说，“恐怕他就要跟你分手了。” 

3\. 

情况由此变得分外十万火急，Solo绝不会承认自己是一个控制狂。他怎么会是？他只是在针对Mendez的人际交往上偶尔会小心眼一些罢了，毕竟，谁愿意在各自的奔波忙碌中好不容易抽出的偶尔相聚时间里被旁人打扰？他可不觉得自己守护住来之不易的二人世界是什么错误的事。更别说他对Mendez的照顾了，谁又会眼睁睁看着老土过时的毛衣塞满恋人衣柜的同时、还让高热量不健康的食物塞满他的肠胃？Solo只是想在力所能及的范围内恪守身为男朋友的职责，这何至于被形容为“过分的管头管脚”乃至于被定性为控制狂、并且迟早会让Mendez爆发直至走向分手？ 

换做别人还好，但笃定说出这个结论的人偏偏是在一开始帮助过他们、又总被Mendez无条件信任亲近的Gaby——是无所畏惧如Napoleon Solo也不得已征询过数次、掌握数条对他来说无比受用的恋爱理论的Gaby啊。 

Solo承认他在听到“分手”两个字的时候的的确确慌了。 

“真的不能告诉我Mendez和你抱怨了些什么的吗？” 

“这可是我们之间的秘密，”Gaby按住Solo的肩，眼见着垂下头在急切中开始反思的Solo逐渐变得矮小，“但你也该想想了，给彼此留下一定的空间不才是健康的爱情？像你这样从人际到吃穿住行过于细致地管束着Mendez……真的正确吗？” 

Gaby言之凿凿，作为旁观者，她的理论没有任何错误，Solo对Mendez全方位的“照看”连她都觉得喘不过气，更何况现在的承受对象是并不擅长用真实感受去伤害他人的Mendez？她太了解Mendez了，就算那人觉得不舒服，他也只会压在心里而决计不愿去让Solo困扰。 

“保留神秘感和距离感的爱情才能真正保鲜，难道你不该比我更懂这个道理吗？” 

她看了看Solo当真深思起来的神情，觉得自己又做了一回及时挽回朋友恋情的大好事。 

4\. 

Solo这才发现自己确实从没站在Mendez的立场想过，光是Sanders这样时不时突袭的监控就足够让他心烦意乱了，当对象换成Mendez，自己过分注意他的一举一动可能在他看来也不过是大同小异的行为。更或许，Mendez早就心生厌烦了？但他从来没有对自己提出过类似的控诉……为什么？ 

Mendez太爱他是Solo苦思冥想之后的结论——因为太爱他，所以一直迁就着自己的逾矩，因为太爱他，所以就算有所不满也只会偷偷向朋友诉诸一二。如此想来，Mendez向来不过多涉足他的任务和私人时间，恐怕也是成熟的中年人“爱”的表现了。 

恍然大悟并沉浸在这种感动之中的Solo反复咀嚼完Gaby搬出的、极具说服力的理论后，决定着手做出改变。 

5\. 

“为什么昨天没和Mendez通话？” 

Gaby切下一小块蛋糕，向对面悠闲翻开报纸的Solo问道，他们一边注意着耳机里的动静，一边在异国他乡扮演着游客角色。 

“因为不需要。”苦恼过后，谈起Mendez的Solo嘴边又是潇洒的自信，“他可以照顾好自己。” 

闻言的Gaby跟着愉悦挑眉，就好像她已经和Mendez一起为这终于得来的“恋人给予的私人空间”得到了喘息： 

“看来你终于听进我的建议了。” 

“首先声明，这不代表我承认自己是控制狂。”Solo这才把报纸放到一边，他向后靠坐，左腿也悠然搭上了右腿，“其次，我只是认可你说的这些理论，很显然，身处其中时我难免会忽略这些，换个角度看，它们于我而言并非不受用。” 

他和Mendez还要一起走很多年，没理由现在就让他们的携手夭折于自己的过分操心。Mendez只是擅长容忍而绝非擅长令人担心，分别的想念反而会促成再见时的热烈，他们还有太多的日子可以相处，没必要在开始的头两年就耗光这些热情。 

Solo实在是越品味就越觉得有道理。 

“这才对嘛，”Gaby对此甚为满意，她也由衷地替Mendez开心，她认为那个比他们都要成熟的男人一定会为Solo迟来的体贴感到窝心的，“别总自以为自己是什么情场高手，有时候啊，看看这些别人总结出来的恋爱经验不会有坏处的。” 

6\. 

Solo觉得自己这下真的是百分百男友了，他让越洋电话保持在两天一通，除了点到即止的关心之外，Solo再也没有过问Mendez和谁见了面忙了什么去了哪里；他没有对Mendez的饮食严加看管、也不打算再从其余同事那里打听和Mendez有关的所有细枝末节；如果Mendez的声音听来疲惫、对聊天兴趣缺缺，那Solo也会尽早主动挂断电话。他把所有的温柔都藏在带笑的“晚安”里，至于那些Mendez看不见的关怀，他都等着任务结束回程以后再用实际行动好好向Mendez传达。 

当他带着这样的雀跃踏出机场一把抱住前来接他的Mendez时，因遵从了正确理论而产生的加倍想念让他抱了Mendez好一会儿都不愿意放开——体会到了这么做的神奇之外，Solo也更加对自己之前的态度感到抱歉。 

“今天的晚餐我来做。”他放开Mendez用手捧住他的面颊，“我已经计划好了，我们……” 

“我今晚不能陪你。”没想到Mendez立刻打断了他，Solo提出约会安排而Mendez拒绝并不多见，但现在它实实在在地发生了： 

“我和同事约好了……要去他家作客。” 

Mendez说完后又小声补充了一句“这是很早前就定好的”，某种Solo太过熟悉的不快迅速涌了上来，他观察着Mendez小心翼翼的神情，逼自己反反复复默念了好几遍Gaby说过的话。 

“好吧，没关系。”怒气在开口瞬间被Solo强行压了下去，Mendez那双期待着什么的眼睛让他不得不如此，“玩得开心点。” 

“你没意见？” 

Solo放了行，理应高兴的Mendez却少有地在公众场合主动揽上了Solo的腰，他贴在Solo身前，不显眼地皱起了眉：“就这么同意了？” 

“当然，我为什么要有意见？” 

Solo抚抚Mendez的胳膊示意他松开，他流露了从未展现过的大度、像个前所未有的理性男人一样再次对Mendez这么说道。吸取了更多经验的他如今对处理这种状况已不会再有迷惑，恋人间应当留有的分寸与尺度被他拿捏得恰到好处，他得意洋洋地把Mendez送到约定地点，想象着Mendez对他的爱会如何得更为加深。 

然而他绝对没有想到他换来的是拎着啤酒罐敲开家门的Mendez。 

“Solo，我们之间不需要拐弯抹角。” 

“如果你想要分手的话……”平日里总过分安静优柔的高个子摇摇晃晃撑住门框，喝剩的半罐啤酒带着某种怨气被丢到一时之间目瞪口呆不懂反应的Solo胸前：   
“你大可以直接和我说。” 

“我什么时候说要和你分手了？！” 

顾不上在衣服上蔓延开的狼狈，Solo慌忙把Mendez扯进屋，比起对Mendez莫名其妙失态的不可置信，更让他不可思议的是他竟然真的听到了“分手”二字——他分明已经按照Gaby提出的理论做出了预防措施，为什么Mendez还是和他提了分手？还是在喝到如此不清醒的情况下？ 

“从你的电话减少时我就已经猜到了，从你懒得过问我吃了什么……甚至不再反对我和谁私下来往……” 

Mendez缩在沙发上揪着Solo的衣领，他说得断断续续，逻辑却又分外清晰。与电话一同减少的是年轻恋人的在意，仿佛如今他做了什么吃了什么都引不起对方的好奇；曾把知悉他生活中所有细节的人已经不再把它们当回事儿，即使见了面也不再会对他不顾相聚转而邀约别人的事大惊小怪。这些患得患失的失落在这段日子里一直折磨着Mendez，Mendez不可能笨拙到察觉不出这转变的背后所折射出的含义——更别说他本来就是刻意杜撰出了“去同事家作客”这件事用以验证他的猜想…… 

“如果你觉得继续维持这样的关系很勉强，你可以痛快地……” 

“痛快地什么？” 

震惊过后，Solo却反而被蜷在他身前的男人逗笑了，他这才意识到恐怕那些听来头头是道的理论并不是适合每一个人。至少对他沉默寡言的迟钝爱人来说，那反而成为了难懂的捉摸不定，也许自己的横行霸道早就在经年累月间成为了强有力的相爱作证，一旦他稍有收敛，反而只会让他想好好爱护的人堕入云里雾里。 

“痛快地……” 

Mendez没能第二次顺畅说出“分手”这个词，让他直面Solo讲出内心恐惧就耗费了他太多勇气，现在稍微清醒了点的人只觉丢脸，他捂住脸把脑袋往下埋，于是Solo只得使了使力把他整个圈到怀里。好在Mendez看不到他脸上顿悟后的畅快笑意，否则，只怕这个害羞的人又会因此恼羞成怒： 

“我怎么会想要和你分手？”Solo顺着Mendez的背，决定从头开始一五一十向Mendez解释： 

“我发誓，这件事从头到尾都是Gaby的错。” 

8\. 

眼看着Mendez手中的可乐又被Solo抢走的Gaby只觉得男人们都有够反复无常，说好的给两人空间、为爱情保鲜呢？怎么只是半个月没见，这两个人又回到了这种让人看着就觉得压力重重的模式？ 

“我说，Solo……”Gaby敲敲桌子，以不忿的语气向对面两人昭示着存在感，“你能不能别……” 

“没关系的，Gaby。”了然的Mendez这次没让Gaby指责什么，他接过Solo递来的蔬菜沙拉，又抿起唇微笑，“我喜欢他这样对我。” 

而Solo只是又揽住Mendez的肩骄傲地扬起了眉。 

9\. 

“你说我该管他们这样叫什么？” 

Gaby看着又强行插入Mendez与他人对话中的Solo，怒其不争地试图为Mendez找出一个恰当的俚语，当局者迷，或是无可救药……没错，就是无可救药。就算是差点让他们爆发误会的失职恋爱顾问，此刻的Gaby也依然抱着这样的想法眼前的状况做出了这样的评判。 

“呃……”Waverly把头从文件上挪开而后看向了玻璃窗外的亲密到过分显眼的两人，对此已经习以为常的他完全没能体会Gaby的痛心疾首，他神色自然地笑笑，对Gaby头先的问题给出了回答： 

“你是想说天生一对？” 

“才不是！” 

Gaby赶忙否认，只是她眼见着Solo的手又在大庭广众之下搂上了Mendez宣示所有权而Mendez这回连小小抗拒都不曾作出—— 

好吧，Gaby把眼珠朝上翻了翻之后气结地想，也许他们，的确就是无可救药的天生一对。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年4月16日，以此记录。


End file.
